


The Bungalooza Begins

by placereaduivame



Series: Hank & Connor's Bungalooza [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Piss kink, Sounding, don't read this please, not safe for life, shit kink, this is ironic i swear, this started out ironic but i don't even know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Hank and Connor's Bungalooza begins with, to put it simply, Hank and Connor's Bungalooza





	The Bungalooza Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My bud who worked on this with me also has a narration for this chapter (a video we worked on together), and you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SwgdYPW6bc&

Connor and Hank were at Jimmy's Bar taking shots (well, Hank was) and watching the Detroit Gears play.

"Carter's missin' all of his shots, that's fuckin weird." Hank pointed out, his words slurring as he got drunker. Connor nodded.

"Yes, I know. The last time he played, he scored 53% of his shots behind the three-point line."

"Observant motherfucker, aren't you?" Hank says, giving Connor a little friendly shove. Connor responded neutrally.

"Yes, I was programmed to be this way." Despite his seemingly robotic words, he said it in a sarcastic tone, smirking at Hank.

"Smug bastard," Hank remarked, raising an eyebrow at Connor. Hank put his head down on the bar and Connor leaned closer a bit, concerned.

"I'm... gonna call a cab. I think you've drunk enough for the night." Connor told him worriedly, and he got an (automatic) cab. He pulled Hank outside, who protested for a while but eventually gave up, not having enough strength in him to actually get out of Connor's grip. The cab arrives and they end up home after a few minutes, Hank saying something illegible because of the slur he had in his drunken state.

Connor helps Hank out of the car, who begins to retch as they were barely at the door. He puked on himself a little and then grumbled about how he drank too much. Connor gave up trying to help Hank walk and picked him up, carrying him inside. Once he puts Hank down and is certain he can actually walk, he lets go and Hank immediately moves out of his grasp.

"Iiii'mma go take a shower,~" Hank slurs, stepping unevenly into the bathroom. Connor then thought to get him a change of clothes, and before Hank got naked he quickly shoved the clothes into Hank's arms, embarrassed as the man was barely clothed, only in his boxers. He grumbled an 'oh, yeah, thanks' and closed the door.

Connor decided to wait in Hank's room, wandering around the room and observing the messy environment. There were clothes all over the floor and there was a half-eaten burger on Hank's computer desk. His... computer desk? Connor curiously walked over and clicked the mouse, waking the computer from sleep mode. Connor doesn't know the password. "What would a hard-boiled eccentric police officer use as his password?", He thought to himself.

"fuckingpassword"

Bingo. Connor opened the browser and nearly recoiled at what he saw. It was a ghetto porn site, and the video Hank was watching... Oh rA9. It was a porn video, but it wasn't just normal porn. It was a video of a female eating fecal matter from another male, while three other males urinated on her. It appeared to be what you would call "homemade" with the poor lighting and.. Holy fucking shit is that Gavin? Connor shook his head and played the video. He focused more on the video and less on the details in the background, as he would usually do. He felt heat that he has never felt in his crotch before. His stomach pooled as he paused the video and tried to find out what he was feeling. Nothing arose, so he turned his safe search off.

OHMYFUCKING-

Plenty of erotic shit immediately came up, but the first automated response was that he was aroused and had sported an erection. He looked down and surely enough, he saw a tent in his pants. He looked up what he was supposed to do, as he wasn't programmed with this knowledge, and did some sort of research. Once he was sure he had gotten it down, he closed the windows he had open and played the video once again on Hank's computer. He slowly snaked his hands down his pants and had to keep himself from making noise when he touched his genitals. He bit his lip as he began to stroke his length, paying plenty of attention to the video playing but also to his own dick he barely even knew he had. He felt something building up and right as he felt he was about to release, Hank walked in.

"Connor?!" Hank was behind him, mouth agape and face a deep shade of scarlet. Connor backed up slowly from the man, who now wore a smirk and an almost proud expression.

"Didn't take you long to go prowling around, did it?" Hank's eyes went down to Connor's erect and red-tipped penis. Connor pretended not to notice. He also pretended to not notice that Hank himself was growing erect in his pants.

"So, I guess that means you like what you saw?" Hank grew closer, grabbed Connor and pinned him to the wall. He fondled his balls a bit and grinned.

"I don't think we should do this, Hank, you're drunk." Despite this, he was getting even more hard, if possible, at Hank's touch.

"Nah, Con, shower sobered me up. Now get the fuck on your knees." Connor complied and bit his lip when Hank pulled down his pants that he had only just put on probably less than 15 minutes ago. Hank shoved his cock in Connor's face and Connor licked his lips.

"Suck," Hank commanded and Connor did as he was told once again, wrapping his mouth around Hank's dick and swirling his tongue around it. Putting his hand up and gripping Hank's dick, he eagerly shoved it in his mouth it and moaned when Hank's massive 6 incher reached his tongue. He was barely passed the tip when he shoved Hank's whole penis in his mouth, not having a gag reflex.

"Oh fuck, Connor!" Hank swore his name like it was a prayer as Connor hummed on Hank's dick. His sensors warned him of an invasion, but he continued to swirl his tongue around Hank's dick. The sensitivities on his tongue continuously picked up that it was Hank. This just made the experience better for Connor, who would want nothing more than Hank's massive cock in his blessed mouth.

However, Hank had more in store for Connor. Connor's sensors detected a strange liquid in his mouth. Is this semen? What Connor thought was semen turned out to be urine. This aroused Connor more than the video Hank had on his computer ever could. Hank moaned in absolute pleasure as he released his piss inside of Connor. Piss began to drip from Connor's mouth and down to his chin. Connor swallowed every last drop of the piss that's flow finally began to slow a little. Hank pulled his huge cock out of Connor's mouth and Connor stifled a whine of disappointment. Hank's dick was covered in piss and saliva that Connor had never tasted before. Connor's mouth had salivated a lot with how wide it'd been stretched.

"Thank you, Hank, I-" before he could continue, Hank pushed him onto the floor. "We're not done yet, he smirked at the brunette who now had his ass exposed in the air. Hank removed Connor's shirt and tie and removed his own clothes as well.

It didn't take long for Hank to slowly begin to thrust inside of Connor's tight asshole. His tip pierced Connor's tight anal cavity. Hank's dick began to throb inside of Connor's ass and Connor enjoyed every inch of it. Hank started to thrust faster and faster, earning cries of pleasure from Connor.

"Aaugh... Hank, my heating systems are detecting a drastic rise in body temperature. What is this, Hank?" He inquired between moans.

"It means you're enjoying it, Connor. Now shut the fuck up and let daddy Hank do all the work." He grunted as he continued to pick up the pace. Connor then began to feel a warm sensation in his penis. It felt better than anything he had ever felt before. It felt better than any human emotions or feelings an android could ever experience. He then began to feel something erupting from his penis. He looked down.

It was a big, yellow stream of piss. It sprayed all over the bedsheets and formed a puddle under Connor, also spraying all over Connor's legs and chest. Connor felt another sensation, but this time, it was coming from his rectum. He felt something tight but huge start to squeeze out of his ass.

"Shit, Connor!" Hank moaned out, looking down at the brunette who looked like he was having the time of his life in a puddle of his own piss. A piece of shit began to squeeze from Connor's ass and into Hank's penis, slowly but pleasurably sounding Hank's cock.

Hank began to moan uncontrollably and began to thrust harder, which only forced the massive piece of shit further into his cockhole. Connor, too, also began to experience enormous amounts of pleasure coming from his rectum and penis. They both thrust harder, Connor ramming his asshole onto Hank's dick at a faster pace and harsher. Hank thrust faster and faster and the piece of shit was now inside of his penis.

"Connor, get on your back." He commanded in a gruff voice.

"Yes, sir," Connor said eagerly as he sprawled out on his back with his hands and legs in the air.

Hank then put his cock to Connor's tip and thrust inside. Connor's penile muscle was completely open. Hank thrust faster and faster, releasing inside of Connor's dickhole.

"I'm cumming!" He moaned ecstatically.

"I'm with you, Hank!" Connor screamed out and his own semen drove Hank's penis out of his dick, his cock erupting from Conner's dickhole with white and brown. The mixture spewed all over the floor.

"Ah, shit, I don't want to clean this up. You do it, Con. Like the fucking slave you are." Connor complied happily and eagerly devoured the mixture from the floor, looking up at Hank for approval and tilting his head a bit like a puppy. Hank smirked.

"Good boy." He patted Connor on the head and walked away to get cleaned up, leaving Connor naked on the floor.

_Mission Successful._


End file.
